


Puppy Steps

by iloafbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, currently in the middle of having a hyunrry breakdown rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread
Summary: In which Yerim works at a pet shop and Hyunjin is a frequent visitor who loves to come and play with the animals.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Puppy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> commencing hyunrry breakdown in 3... 2... 1...

Hyunjin doesn’t usually enter her favourite pet shop right away. Instead, she would be crouching outside by the windows and stare at the displayed puppies in awe. Sometimes she could be seen barking through the glass and Yerim always has to drag her inside as soon as possible to avoid disturbance from their neighbouring shops.

Today is just the same as any other day for Yerim; but today the visitor isn’t entertaining the puppies with their weird barks; Hyunjin looks as if she was about to cry looking at the puppies when Yerim spotted her. 

“Hyunjin,” Yerim calls out from the entrance door. A silly smile beams on her face upon seeing the usual sight of Hyunjin having their face glued to the glass window. “You do know that you have a secret VIP pass to pet these little cuties right?”

“Mm,” Hyunjin whimpers, her eyes never left the puppies’ sight. “Hold on, I can’t move. I need a moment.”

Yerim sighs in defeat and actually spends a lot of time waiting for Hyunjin to recollect themselves. She doesn’t usually get customers or other visitors except Hyunjin around this time of the day anyway. While the visitor is busy pouting at the puppies, Yerim takes the opportunity to stare at them; — her memory starts to play a small flashback to the time when they first met. 

\--

It was mid-summer, there weren’t any customers as Yerim had a thought about everyone having a good time at the beach. As much as she dreaded to relax under the shades of a parasol while enjoying the ambient sound of the waves, Yerim endured the yearning by distracting herself with these cute animals all over the pet shop. Her boss was never around as much so she has the freedom to do whatever she wants, as long as she keeps the place tidy. 

When Hyunjin came for the first time ever to the shop, Yerim was in the middle of feeding the tortoises. She didn’t take notice of Hyunjin at first until the puppies started to bark at the glass window uncontrollably. 

“What’s wrong?” Yerim asked no one. She went to inspect the puppies and caught a figure sitting outside with their face fixated at the window. The puppies stopped barking when their caretaker arrived at their booth. Yerim was instantly aware of Hyunjin’s presence as they both had their gaze landed on each other’s eyes. Being a bright person she was, Yerim flashed a big smile and a wave as a greeting. However the person outside became an iceberg – Hyunjin was too stunned to tear her glance away at the pretty girl from the other side of the window, and Yerim didn’t know what to do next in that moment. The semi awkward atmosphere changed drastically when one of the puppies curiously put up their paw on the glass, shifting Hyunjin’s attention right away.

“Oh my, good God,  _ omona _ , oh my good Lord,” Hyunjin spoke from the other side of the window.

Yerim laughed when she noticed how Hyunjin was close to crying while excitedly pointing at the dog’s action. She decided to welcome the visitor by greeting them at the door.

“Do you want to come inside?” Asked Yerim.

“I can come inside?” Hyunjin gasped, she quickly stood up on her feet from crouching.

“Yes! Of course you can.” Yerim flashed a smile and welcomed Hyunjin inside the shop. “We don’t allow visitors to touch the animals though.” She said while Hyunjin was scanning the place.

“Bummer.” Hyunjin simply replied.

“But my boss isn’t around today so that rule doesn’t apply if I’m in charge.” Yerim continued and picked up one of the puppies. “Here! Meet Sleepy! Surprisingly she’s not sleepy today.”

Hyunjin was squealing softly when she grabbed the dog from Yerim. “Hello Sleepy! You’re so cute - ah! I think I’m going to cry for real this time.”

“It’s okay, Sleepy is a good comforter.” Yerim said.

During the hours Hyunjin spent at the shop, she introduced herself to Yerim and they were suddenly the best of friends in a matter of hours. Yerim even had the opportunity to introduce Hyunjin to almost every single animal that was available in the shop. From puppies to fishes, not a single animal that Hyunjin passed from squealing too much - each one of them were adorable in her eyes and Yerim was content to meet the animal lover today. When it was time for the shop to close, Hyunjin decided to wait for Yerim outside instead of going home.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Hyunjin asked when Yerim was locking up the door.

“Yes, I’m starving.” Yerim answered. “Do you not have plans today? You’ve been here since noon.”

“It’s my day off today. I was walking aimlessly around the city to find something interesting to do. I was gonna look for a bakery at some point… but that’s how I stumbled upon this shop though!” Hyunjin explained comically, earning a laugh from her new friend.

“Oh! I know a bakery nearby!” Yerim exclaimed, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand just as they started to speed walking down the pavement. “It’s about to close around this hour so we should hurry up!”

Hyunjin’s face flushed upon the sudden physical contact. “Do they have croissants?”

“Yes!” Yerim replied. “Is that your favourite?”

“Not really but I’m craving for some so let’s hurry up before it closes!”

The pair started to increase their speed and soon they were found running past a few shops until they reached the bakery Yerim mentioned. Fortunately for them, they managed to get there just a few minutes before it was going to close. Content with her purchases, Hyunjin brought Yerim to a restaurant to eat their dinner together before concluding their little adventure for the day.

\--

From that day onward, Hyunjin had been a frequent visitor at the pet shop and the girls have been friends ever since. As much as Hyunjin wants to adopt a pet, the place where she lives doesn’t allow her to have them in the building. Therefore she had been coming to the pet shop every day after a long day of work. Sometimes she visits during lunch hours too, and sometimes she would drop by even when Yerim’s boss is around; she couldn’t play with the animals during that time unfortunately. No matter how busy she is, she would always find the time to stop by to say hello even if it was just for a few minutes. 

“Hyun, don’t you ever get tired of coming here?” Yerim asks once she managed to drag Hyunjin inside the shop. 

“Why? Did you get tired of seeing my face everyday now?” Hyunjin looks at them with a slight pout.

“No, It’s fun to have you around.” Yerim laughs. 

Hyunjin smiles at the sight. “Good because I like coming here.”

“For the animals?” 

“Of course for these little cuties!” Hyunjin lightly booped the nose of the kitten she was holding. “Yerim, look at them! They are the cutest creatures to ever walk on this planet! We must protect them at all cost!”

Yerim shakes her head seeing Hyunjin picking up the kittens nearby and engulfing them into a big hug. “Not when they leave a huge dump for me to clean up all the time.” She then says.

“You literally signed up for this.” Hyunjin shrugs in a playful manner.

“I need to pay my rent!” Yerim lightly hits Hyunjin on the shoulder. “But it’s alright, I got used to it now.”

“You shouldn’t be complaining then.” Hyunjin smiles at the kittens that were walking around her legs.

“Are you going to stay till I close the shop?” Yerim asks after a few minutes.

“Hmm,” Hyunjin hums. “Do you want me to?”

“Only if you want.” Yerim walks over to puppies that were cornering a soft toy near the counter. “I kind of want to eat dinner with someone today.”

Hyunjin nods in understanding even if Yerim wasn’t looking. “Is that your way of asking me out on a date?”

“Date?” Yerim repeats in amusement. “Get a grip, Kim Hyunjin.”

“Hey, what’s with the reply?” Hyunjin sounded dejected yet she has a smile on her face. “I would have said yes either way if that was the case.”

“Well, who wouldn’t say no to me, right?” Yerim snickers.

“But would you say no to me if I ask you out?”

“What do you think?” Yerim asks.

“Well I’m hoping you’d say yes because,” Hyunjin says slowly, she was hesitant to finish her sentence. “Because I like you.”

Yerim pauses on whatever she was doing. When she turned around to look at Hyunjin, the girl was busy playing with the kittens - their face was terribly flushed. 

“I used to come here for these little miracles but now,” Hyunjin picks up a kitten and cradles it in her arms. “I-I mainly come here just so I can see you.”

“Oh,” Yerim was madly blushing when Hyunjin walked towards her. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Oh, um, It’s okay if the feeling is not mutual-”

“No, it’s not that,” Yerim cuts off Hyunjin before they could finish their sentence. “It’s just… I’m a little… shy... now.” She admits slowly, every word she spoke was getting softer.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin tilts her head in wonder. Perhaps she didn’t manage to hear the last few words of Yerim’s reply. “You’re what?”

“I like you too, Hyunjin.” Yerim blurts out, Hyunjin could feel her heart clenched - in a good way of course, it’s just because she didn’t see that one coming. “The more you come to visit here, the more I realize I have a little crush on you.”

“Just a little?” Hyunjin jokes. “Because my feelings have been growing each day from the moment I saw you.”

“T-That’s awfully for quite some time now...?” Yerim was taken aback at the sudden confession.

“I know, I had it really bad.” Hyunjin pouts.

Yerim smiles. “It’s okay. I had it bad too.”

There was a pause in between their conversation; just a brief silence passing by. Hyunjin and Yerim both took this time to recollect themselves yet still wondering if this was really happening right at this moment. The shop’s clock interrupted their silence when it rings, it was closing time now. 

“I’ll help you put these cuties back to their cages.” Hyunjin says and walks away from Yerim.

Yerim always appreciate Hyunjin’s kind gesture, she made sure to thank them every time whenever she could. The girls were busy closing the shop together, and Hyunjin went outside first after she was done with her small task. She looked around buildings and spotted the sun was setting behind one of them. It was a beautiful sight; but not as beautiful as the sight of the girl that just walked out from the shop.

“Okay, I’m done.” Yerim sighs happily. The other girl wasn’t giving her a response but instead, they just stared at her with a smile. “Is there… something on my face…?” She asks awkwardly.

“Yerim,” Hyunjin calls out their name. “Is it okay if I hold your hand?”

Speechless, Yerim only replies by grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and giving it a little squeeze. After exchanging shy smiles to one another, they started to walk down the pavement with the sun setting behind them.

“I still haven’t heard you say it.” Hyunjin says after a few steps.

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t said that you like me back.” 

Yerim could her cheeks were getting warmer again. “But I just said I have a crush on you!”

“Yes but you didn’t say: Hyunjin, I like you too.” Hyunjin complains and laughs when Yerim bumps their shoulders together. “Come on, I just want to hear you say it.”

“Fine,” Yerim sighs in defeat. “I like you, Kim Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin stops on her tracks which makes Yerim to stop too. She had a huge smile on her face and suddenly she yelled, “I’m so happy!” as loud as she could, causing the pedestrians around to look at her in confusion.

“Oh my God, you dork,” Yerim bursts out laughing because of it. “Calm down!”

“I can’t, I’m too happy!” Hyunjin exclaims. 

Their little adventure for the day ends with them having dinner together - in which now they count it as a dinner date, then texting non-stop with one another once they get home and finally fall asleep together during their first call as partners.

\--

The next day came, it was just like any other day for Yerim. Her boss opens the pet shop, leaves an hour before noon, and Hyunjin drops by about two hours later at her usual time. Yerim was in the middle of moving the goldfishes into a bigger space when Hyunjin arrived. However it took her awhile to come and greet them at the door but Hyunjin was also taking her time outside to inwardly cry at the sight of the puppies anyway. 

“Do you need a moment?” Yerim asks although she already knows what Hyunjin would say.

“Yes,” Hyunjin replies. “Look at them, oh my God, they’re so adorable!”

Yerim just smiles without saying anything else. But now that they have something going on between them, Yerim feels eager to have Hyunjin closer to her. “Hyunjin,” She calls out.

“One moment.” Hyunjin sniffs.

“Hyunjin, you- Are you crying?!” Yerim asks in shock. 

“And what if I am?” Hyunjin huffs when Yerim laughs at her.

“Don’t cry,” Yerim stops laughing. “I’m still shy to kiss your tears away.”

“Pause.” Hyunjin buries her face in her hands right away. “How dare you make me blush in the middle of the day outside my favourite pet shop.”

Yerim is tempted to laugh again but she decides to hold it in. “I’m sorry, come inside and I’ll let you hold my hand.”

“Oh, I would love that,” Hyunjin immediately stands up and follows Yerim like a puppy inside the pet shop. “But before that, I wanna hold my little babies first!”

“We’re only a day old and I’m already done with you.” Yerim says in a joking manner while Hyunjin jogs towards where the kittens are. “Hyunjin! I demand some affection!”

“Maybe if you come here and play the kittens with me, I will shower you with love too.” Hyunjin pats the floor next to her while cradling one of the kittens in her arms. Yerim didn’t say anything and joined Hyunjin on the floor; a different kitten came into her lap and sat there happily when Yerim started to pet their head. 

“Hand,” Yerim demands and Hyunjin gives her hand right away. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hyunjin smiles. “Now tell me about your day.”

**Author's Note:**

> [user iloafbread is meditating.]


End file.
